Random stories that me and my cuz made
by Eclispe-Chan
Summary: Just random stories me and my cuz made but never finished it.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo looked outside the window. It's been a full year since Tohru's death. Many things changed since her death. Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting. Momiji has grown more serious. Hatori became even more serious. Haru turned Black over the littlest things now. Kisa went back to her quiet self. Shigure and Ayanme stopped their pervertedness. Kyo remembered the day she died. A letter went through the letter slot. Kyo got to the letter first. He opened it and read it: **Dear Sohma family,**

**we are sorry to say Tohru Honda was in a fatal accident. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital but it was too late. We are sorry for your loss. **

**Sincerely, Dr. Hiroshi **

Kyo let the letter fall from his hands. Shigure came in. "What's wrong, Kyo? Cat got your tongue?" He expected Kyo to snap at him or at least yell at him. Kyo didn't. Then Shigure noticed his face. It was pale. Soon he saw the letter on the ground. He picked it up and read it. "Oh no.." He said, with sadness in his voice. He looked at Kyo but he was already going to his room. Shigure could hear him slam the door. "What's with the noise?" Yuki said, with drowsiness in his voice. Shigure gave him the letter. Yuki read it. He looked at Shigure. "Are you sure this happened to Miss Honda?" He said in a whispered. Shigure nodded. Yuki ran outside and kept running until he reached his secret garden. He looked at the strawberries._ "I'm going to plant strawberries next. Do you like strawberries?" "I love strawberries!" Tohru exclaimed. __**I didn't get to say I love her... **_Yuki couldn't help it. He let the tears fall. Back home Shigure called everyone and told them the news. He noticed that all of them took it hard. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure felt most heartbroken since she lived with them. Shigure went up to Kyo's room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Kyo shouted. Shigure was about to knock again then thought about it. He left the door alone and went into the kitchen. Kyo was in his room. "Why? Why her!? Why couldn't it be someone else!?" Kyo didn't noticed the tears fall off his cheeks. "Why...." Kyo fell on his knees, his face covered by his hands. "Why the hell am I crying!?" _**Because I love her! **_He thought to himself. Kyo broke the news to to Uo and Hana. Both took it hard. Uo destroyed everything in her path. Hana cried and was quiet the whole day. Kyo lay on his bed, thinking about her and her smile. He got up and got the letter and read it again. He asked Shigure if he could keep it. This surprised Shigure for Kyo rarely asked for anything. Shigure let him keep it. Kyo got the letter out of his drawer. He read it over and over again. The he noticed something familiar about the handwriting. The handwriting looked like Tohru's. If the hospital wrote it they will have capitalized the "H" in hospital. Kyo went to Tohru's room. He looked for any pieces of paper that had her handwriting. Soon he found one. He compared the handwriting to the letter. It looks like the writing from the letter. He looked more closely. He was right! The handwriting on the letter was the same as the writing on the piece of paper! _**Then she's probably alive! **_Kyo thought with joy. But he didn't let his hopes get high. He thought about all the possibilities that could've happened to her. The only one he could think of was kidnapped. He went back to his room, hoping that she was still alive. That night, he slept with new found hope he never had since her death. The next morning he woke up. The two pieces of paper were on his chest. He looked at them and wondered why they were there. Then he remembered. "Tohru is probably still alive!" He whispered. He wondered who he should tell first. He decided to tell Yuki first, even though they're still not in agreeing terms. He walked up to his door and knocked. Yuki opened it. "Hi Yuki." Kyo said. The words sounded strange. "What do you want?" Yuki said coldly. Kyo shoved them into his hands. "Look. I don't want to fight but read these and look at them closely." Yuki looked at him coldly, but accepted the piece of paper and letter. He shut the door. Yuki sat on his bed, with the letters next to him. _**Stupid cat! He knows she's dead! **_He thought to himself. He looked at both pieces of paper. The letter, and then the piece of paper. He glanced at it then read it again. The paper said: **Dear Dairy, **

**Yesterday the revanations at Grandpa's house are done. He called me to tell me the news. He told me to come tomorrow. But I noticed I didn't want to leave the Sohma family. They're so nice to me ever since they took me in when my mother died. I'll miss them a lot. I know I'm being selfish, but I want to stay here, where I feel needed and appreciated. I love the Sohma family. I don't ****want to leave, never..... **Here it ended. Yuki turned the back to see if it continued. It didn't. He looked more closely. Both writing from the paper and the letter looked the same. He tried to remember the time they sent the letter.** 9:00. **He thought. **When did she die? 9:00! **Yuki was getting hopeful. He decided to take them to a detective who look at them closely and see if the handwriting are the same. He got dressed and left. Kyo was at the table, eating. He noticed Yuki leaving but didn't say anything. Yuki was now in town. He went to the hospital first. He saw a nurse. "May I help you?" she kindly asked him. "Can I see Dr. Hiroshi?" "Let me go check if he's available. Meanwhile why won't go to the waiting room and wait?" She left. Yuki wondered if he should go there. He decided to go. He sat down in of the lounge chairs. He stared off to the distance and thought about Tohru. _"Here" Yuki gave Tohru two pieces of yellow ribbon. "It's a White Day present." Tohru looked at him, seeing if she could take it. He nodded encouragement. She took it and untied her hair. She put one on each side. Yuki noticed she was having trouble. He got on ribbon and helped her put on the other side of her head. After they were done, Tohru smiled as a thank you._ "Hello." Yuki jumped up. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Did you need me?" "Yes." Yuki replied. "Could you rewrite this letter?" Dr. Hiroshi took it and nodded. He asked one of the nurses to get him a piece of paper. He copied the letter down exactly the way it was written. When he finished he gave them to Yuki. "Thank you." Yuki said. "Your welcome." Yuki turned and went to the police station. When he got there, he asked for the handwriting detective. When he showed up Yuki asked to look at the two pieces of paper. "Sure, but it'll take me till tomorrow. Come back at 12:00, ok?" Yuki nodded. Yuki went to the house. Kyo looked up. "Did you notice?" He asked him. Yuki looked at him and finally nodded. When they were eating takeout, Shigure was again teasing his editor, Mii. She broke down and starting crying. "Why? Why Shigure?!" She yelled. Soon Hatori came for the first time since Tohru's death. Along came with him Momiji and Haru. "Where's T-" Momiji asked. "Oh..." Momiji said quietly. Hatori sat down on the couch. " So what brings you here?" Shigure asked him. "I came to check on you." Shigure sat down. "Momiji and Haru need to stay here overnight ." Hatori told Shigure. Shigure just nodded. There was a silent darkness that loomed over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo looked outside the window. It's been a full year since Tohru's death. Many things changed since her death. Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting. Momiji has grown more serious. Hatori became even more serious. Haru turned Black over the littlest things now. Kisa went back to her quiet self. Shigure and Ayanme stopped their pervertedness. Kyo remembered the day she died. A letter went through the letter slot. Kyo got to the letter first. He opened it and read it: **Dear Sohma family,**

**we are sorry to say Tohru Honda was in a fatal accident. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital but it was too late. We are sorry for your loss. **

**Sincerely, Dr. Hiroshi **

Kyo let the letter fall from his hands. Shigure came in. "What's wrong, Kyo? Cat got your tongue?" He expected Kyo to snap at him or at least yell at him. Kyo didn't. Then Shigure noticed his face. It was pale. Soon he saw the letter on the ground. He picked it up and read it. "Oh no.." He said, with sadness in his voice. He looked at Kyo but he was already going to his room. Shigure could hear him slam the door. "What's with the noise?" Yuki said, with drowsiness in his voice. Shigure gave him the letter. Yuki read it. He looked at Shigure. "Are you sure this happened to Miss Honda?" He said in a whispered. Shigure nodded. Yuki ran outside and kept running until he reached his secret garden. He looked at the strawberries._ "I'm going to plant strawberries next. Do you like strawberries?" "I love strawberries!" Tohru exclaimed. __**I didn't get to say I love her... **_Yuki couldn't help it. He let the tears fall. Back home Shigure called everyone and told them the news. He noticed that all of them took it hard. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure felt most heartbroken since she lived with them. Shigure went up to Kyo's room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Kyo shouted. Shigure was about to knock again then thought about it. He left the door alone and went into the kitchen. Kyo was in his room. "Why? Why her!? Why couldn't it be someone else!?" Kyo didn't noticed the tears fall off his cheeks. "Why...." Kyo fell on his knees, his face covered by his hands. "Why the hell am I crying!?" _**Because I love her! **_He thought to himself. Kyo broke the news to to Uo and Hana. Both took it hard. Uo destroyed everything in her path. Hana cried and was quiet the whole day. Kyo lay on his bed, thinking about her and her smile. He got up and got the letter and read it again. He asked Shigure if he could keep it. This surprised Shigure for Kyo rarely asked for anything. Shigure let him keep it. Kyo got the letter out of his drawer. He read it over and over again. The he noticed something familiar about the handwriting. The handwriting looked like Tohru's. If the hospital wrote it they will have capitalized the "H" in hospital. Kyo went to Tohru's room. He looked for any pieces of paper that had her handwriting. Soon he found one. He compared the handwriting to the letter. It looks like the writing from the letter. He looked more closely. He was right! The handwriting on the letter was the same as the writing on the piece of paper! _**Then she's probably alive! **_Kyo thought with joy. But he didn't let his hopes get high. He thought about all the possibilities that could've happened to her. The only one he could think of was kidnapped. He went back to his room, hoping that she was still alive. That night, he slept with new found hope he never had since her death. The next morning he woke up. The two pieces of paper were on his chest. He looked at them and wondered why they were there. Then he remembered. "Tohru is probably still alive!" He whispered. He wondered who he should tell first. He decided to tell Yuki first, even though they're still not in agreeing terms. He walked up to his door and knocked. Yuki opened it. "Hi Yuki." Kyo said. The words sounded strange. "What do you want?" Yuki said coldly. Kyo shoved them into his hands. "Look. I don't want to fight but read these and look at them closely." Yuki looked at him coldly, but accepted the piece of paper and letter. He shut the door. Yuki sat on his bed, with the letters next to him. _**Stupid cat! He knows she's dead! **_He thought to himself. He looked at both pieces of paper. The letter, and then the piece of paper. He glanced at it then read it again. The paper said: **Dear Dairy, **

**Yesterday the revanations at Grandpa's house are done. He called me to tell me the news. He told me to come tomorrow. But I noticed I didn't want to leave the Sohma family. They're so nice to me ever since they took me in when my mother died. I'll miss them a lot. I know I'm being selfish, but I want to stay here, where I feel needed and appreciated. I love the Sohma family. I don't ****want to leave, never..... **Here it ended. Yuki turned the back to see if it continued. It didn't. He looked more closely. Both writing from the paper and the letter looked the same. He tried to remember the time they sent the letter.** 9:00. **He thought. **When did she die? 9:00! **Yuki was getting hopeful. He decided to take them to a detective who look at them closely and see if the handwriting are the same. He got dressed and left. Kyo was at the table, eating. He noticed Yuki leaving but didn't say anything. Yuki was now in town. He went to the hospital first. He saw a nurse. "May I help you?" she kindly asked him. "Can I see Dr. Hiroshi?" "Let me go check if he's available. Meanwhile why won't go to the waiting room and wait?" She left. Yuki wondered if he should go there. He decided to go. He sat down in of the lounge chairs. He stared off to the distance and thought about Tohru. _"Here" Yuki gave Tohru two pieces of yellow ribbon. "It's a White Day present." Tohru looked at him, seeing if she could take it. He nodded encouragement. She took it and untied her hair. She put one on each side. Yuki noticed she was having trouble. He got on ribbon and helped her put on the other side of her head. After they were done, Tohru smiled as a thank you._ "Hello." Yuki jumped up. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Did you need me?" "Yes." Yuki replied. "Could you rewrite this letter?" Dr. Hiroshi took it and nodded. He asked one of the nurses to get him a piece of paper. He copied the letter down exactly the way it was written. When he finished he gave them to Yuki. "Thank you." Yuki said. "Your welcome." Yuki turned and went to the police station. When he got there, he asked for the handwriting detective. When he showed up Yuki asked to look at the two pieces of paper. "Sure, but it'll take me till tomorrow. Come back at 12:00, ok?" Yuki nodded. Yuki went to the house. Kyo looked up. "Did you notice?" He asked him. Yuki looked at him and finally nodded. When they were eating takeout, Shigure was again teasing his editor, Mii. She broke down and starting crying. "Why? Why Shigure?!" She yelled. Soon Hatori came for the first time since Tohru's death. Along came with him Momiji and Haru. "Where's T-" Momiji asked. "Oh..." Momiji said quietly. Hatori sat down on the couch. " So what brings you here?" Shigure asked him. "I came to check on you." Shigure sat down. "Momiji and Haru need to stay here overnight ." Hatori told Shigure. Shigure just nodded. There was a silent darkness that loomed over them.


End file.
